


An Apple a Day

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki can Gendershift, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tittyfuck, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 13Having grown bored whilst Tony's in his workshop, Loki decides to go down and surprise their darling little mortal with a sexy new appearance. The Doctor is out, but the sexy Nurse is in.





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is just a smut fic between Tony and Lady!Loki.  
> That being said, it is straight up M/F, but Loki is still the snarky God(ess) we know and love.

_ “ Mr.  _ **_Stark._ ** _ “ _

A feminine yet commanding voice resonated behind him, forcing Tony out of his thoughts. No one used that tone of voice with him unless it was Loki or Pepper. Miss. Potts was currently out of town so that only left one option. Swallowing the sudden knot in his throat, he turned away from his work and swiveled around to face the source, eyes widening in shock.

Loki was standing before him in their feminine form, dressed to a T in the hottest nurse outfit Tony had ever seen. Was it his Birthday? It felt like his Birthday. But alas, that was months ago. Gaping like a fish he fought for words, a squeak and a babble fluttering free before he finally regained his composure and laughed. “ Well,  _ helloooo _ Nurse. “ Whistling out a soft cat-call he leaned back and smirked.

Stepping forward in a pair of bright red heels, Loki prowled toward the Iron Avenger, a playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Pausing just feet from Tony, she placed her hands upon her hips and huffed, green eyes full of mischief. “ You had an  _ appointment _ today, Mr. Stark.“ With a hum she stepped forward, bending at the waist to settle her palms against the desk behind him.

From this angle, Tony’s eyes were level with her cleavage. “ It would be such a shame if you decided to cancel. I love seeing my favorite patient. “ Shifting from one foot to another she watched as the mortal’s mouth fell open just the slightest and his eyes instantly honed in on her chest. Lifting a hand, she curled a finger under his chin and lifted it. “ My eyes are up here,  _ sir.  _ “

Oh, Tony was liking this game already, there was certainly no denying  _ that _ . Blinking down he found himself mesmerized by the sharp valley between Loki’s breasts, fingers giving a twitch against his thighs as he resisted the urge to touch them. A cool finger brushed under his chin, closing the Playboy’s mouth and forcing his head to tilt back. Blinking upward he gave a cheeky smile. “ Darn, is it time for a checkup already? I wouldn’t want to miss that, now would I? “

Giving a playful wrinkle of her nose the Goddess leaned back and offered her hand. Sweeping those toxic green eyes along the room, she spotted an empty table, typically used for disassembly, and lead Tony over to it. “ Please, take a seat. “ She mused, conjuring up a small notepad before stepping over to her ‘patient’. “ So, tell me, Mr. Stark. Is there anything that’s been bothering you lately? “

A brow rose in curiosity at Loki’s question, a soft snicker leaving his lips. “ Got a bit of a backache, my shoulder’s been bothering me for a while, “ The Jotunn frowned and Tony lifted his hands and splayed his fingers in apology. “ But! That’s nothing. So I can’t say I have many complaints? Although I currently seem to be having an issue with something in my pants… You might want to take a look at it. “

With a tilt of her head, Loki’s eyes flicked down, taking note of the evident bulge of Tony’s cock as it strained against his jeans. Dark lashes fluttered, a playful smile tugging at her lips. “ Oh dear, that seems to be quite the problem indeed. Do you mind if I..? “ Giving her an affirmative nod the Avenger parted his thighs and leaned back. Tossing that notepad to the side she reached out and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pausing to rub her hand along the hard line of his arousal before taking hold of the zipper. 

Sighing softly, Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Cool fingers snaked past his jeans and took him in hand, easing his erection free. “ Mmm, so what do you think, Nurse? Is it a  _ hard  _ problem to fix? “ Loki chuckled in amusement, pale fingers caressing him through the denim. Lifting his head back up he smirked and wiggled his hips. “ Been like this ever since I saw you, just so you know. “ Smooth, Stark.

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise, cheeks flooding with icy warmth. If there was one thing Tony was good at, it was flattery. “ I wouldn’t say it’s a hard problem, per se, but it is a  _ big  _ one nonetheless. I’m sure it can easily be fixed with a hands-on approach. “ Winking she wrapped her fingers around Tony’s cock, a moan fluttering free once she began to stroke. 

Huffing through his nose Tony bit at his lip and watched, keeping himself still by gripping the edges of the table beneath him. His hips gave the occasional twitch, but Loki didn’t seem to mind. “Y-Yknow, I’ve always been pretty _ ha-ah _ .. Hands-on m-myself. We have that in common, you know. Would you like to go out  _ fo-or  _ coffee sometime? “

Pausing her movements the Goddess blinked upward. Coffee? Sure they both went out for dinner quite often, but to actually sit down and have a cup of coffee or tea together in a public space? Smiling tenderly she gave a small nod. “ I would like that. Thank you,  _ Mr. Stark. _ Maybe that cute boyfriend of yours can join us too. “ With a twist of her wrist, she caressed her thumb along the bottom of his glans, thumb curling downward to brush along the slit.

_Mr. Stark._ Many people had addressed him like that in the past. So why did it sound so sexy coming from Loki? A bolt of pleasure shot up his spine, mouth falling open with a loud moan the moment that frigid thumb rubbed against the tip of his dick. If there was one thing he was still getting used to, it was how cold Loki’s body could be in comparison to his own skin. “ _Hnn,_ _nuuurse_. If you keep that up this visit is going to be cut short. “

One by one Loki unwound her fingers, watching as Tony squirmed and pinched his brow. The temptation to replace her hand with his own was there, but she knew he would decide against it. “ Alright then. Strip and turn around. It’s time for your prostate exam. “ Conjuring up a pair of gloves, she pulled them on and gave the rubber a comedic  _ snap _ . That’s how they did it on the internet, wasn’t it?

A feigned gasp of surprise filled the air as he slid off the table and began disrobing. “ That time of the year already? Oh goody. “ Tony teased mockingly. His shirt came first, tugged over his head and tossed to the floor. Shoes were kicked off and his pants shoved down, leaving him in only his socks. Turning to face the table, he stuck out his ass and leaned onto his elbows. “ Just go easy on me, Nurse. It’s been a-  **_COLD!!_ ** _ Thaaats cold!!  _  “

Loki laughed loudly, the sound of it echoing through the workshop along with Tony’s yelp of surprise. Wasting little time for her patient to get comfortable, she had lubed up two fingers with a bit of magic and quickly pressed them between his cheeks. If it weren’t for the hand she placed on his hip, he probably would have lept away. “ Now now, you need to hold still while I do this. Do you think you can do that? “

Gritting his teeth with a hiss Tony let out a whine. “ How can I hold still when-  _ ack! _ Loki!! “ The Goddess snickered and instantly he pouted. He tried to relax, leaning down and onto his elbows, huffing and puffing. Loki was nudging a slick finger against him, a soft moan managing to work itself free even as his body tried not to clench up. “ Take it easy  _ baa-ahck _ there! You’re making it feel a little too realistic.  _ Nurse!  _ “

That just wouldn’t do, now would it. With a frown and a soft sigh from her nose, Loki drew back and huffed. “ Fine. But only because you asked me so  _ nicely. _ “ Curling her lip just the slightest she shook her head, dark locks falling every which way. Finger by finger she pulled off those gloves and tossed them aside, a shimmer of magic erasing them from existence. Setting her hands back on Tony’s ass, she gave it a firm squeeze so he could feel that they were gone. “ Better? “

“  _ Mmm,  _ yes. Thank you, Nurse. “ He rumbled, relaxing onto one arm he held onto the table with the other, ass giving a wiggle. Parting his thighs even wider, he tried to ignore the way his cock dangled helplessly between his thighs. Cool fingers brushed up along his taint and against his entrance, a sigh of pleasure filling the air. Loki’s finger was back, brushing against his rim and teasing him with a soft prod.

Slick lube coated her fingers in a shimmer of green, that single digit testing and teasing her beloved until his body finally gave in. “  _ Theeere _ we go. “ She coaxed, her free hand affectionately squeezing at his rump. Sliding past the first knuckle she paused, gauging his readiness before continuing onward. “ You’re doing well, just a little more, okay? “ A nod and a soft grunt was her only answer, so in one swift motion, she slid that cool digit all the way inside.

“  _ Oohhh, God! _ “ Tony groaned, his cock giving a sharp twitch that left it bouncing as it hung between his thighs. The palm on his rump gave a squeeze before sliding down, taking hold of his member before angling it back. With a hiss and a buck of his hips, he tried to thrust into the palm that held him but found his efforts futile. “ Nurse? “ He questioned with a blink, peering over his shoulder to eye the smiling Goddess.

Withdrawing that finger to the first knuckle, she slid it back inside, building up a slow but steady rhythm. The angle in which she held Tony’s cock kept him locked in her grasp, the tip of his shaft pointed toward his balls. Each thrust left the Avenger to wiggle his hips needily, seeking friction when there was none that would be given to him. “ I need to be thorough, so no distractions. “ She stated with a hint of amusement. Curling her finger, she grazed Tony’s prostate.

Stars burst through his vision, lashes fluttering at the sudden bolt of pleasure that crackled through him like lightning. He wanted, no, needed more, but he knew that even if he begged for it, Loki would not let him have it. Settling for what he could, he rocked back into that cool digit as it was thrust into him, every bump against that sensitive bundle of nerves. “  _ Sh-shit _ Lolo. You really got invested into this didn’t  _ y-ouhh! _ “

Tony let out a startled gasp when that second, slick digit was pressed against his hole, easily sliding in to join the first. Smirking smugly, she leaned in and stole a kiss to his spine. “ I did my research. You surely don’t think I went into this blind, do you? “ FRIDAY had helped her find out everything she needed to know. Drawing back she slowly thrust forward, smoothing the cool tips over the mortal’s prostate, another dribble of pre oozing free from his captive member.

_ Blind?  _ Hardly. Loki might not be from this planet, but there wasn’t anything they couldn’t pick up on in a flash. Hel, she could go through an entire encyclopedia in a matter of minutes while still being able to pull anything from his memory without forgetting a single one. They were a lot alike in that aspect, Geniuses in their own right. So, of course, Tony expected nothing less than perfect from them.

His body felt like it was on fire, the flame lit in his belly now a raging inferno, licking at his nerves without anywhere to go. Loki was downright fucking him with her fingers now, the lewd sound created by the friction sending a shuddering breath bursting from his lungs. Tony’s cock was weeping at this point, a puddle of clear fluid gathering on the floor between his parted thighs.

“ Enjoying yourself? “ She questioned from behind, words playful. Loki tried to see Tony’s face, but his head had fallen onto his arm, its twin latched onto the table with almost a death grip. Twisting her fingers just the slightest, he let out a garbled string of yes’s. “ Good~ Then you won’t mind if I move on to the next inspection. “ The steady pace she created drew to an abrupt halt, and all too soon both hands were pulling away.

A needy moan left Tony’s lips, lashes fluttering as he clutched at the table in front of him. His knees shook, a hot breath rushing past his lips. When Loki pulled her fingers free and let go of his cock, it left him feeling empty and wanting more. Rising up he prepared to ask her what she meant, but before he could question it, he felt a cool, wet tongue brush along his hole. “  _ O-ohhh fuck… _ “

Loki smirked, the lube that coated her fingers disappearing as she took hold of the pert cheeks of Tony’s ass and held them open. Starting from his taint she licked upward, relishing in the way he gasped and hissed the moment she passed over that taut star. Humming softly, she pulled back and squeezed his rump. “ Everything looks good Mr. Stark. But I may need to take a closer look, just to be sure. “

Grunting softly Tony let go of the table and took himself in hand once Loki let go, a low groan filling the air as he gave his cock a few strokes. “ Y-yeah? Take your time, sweetheart. Wouldn’t want to find anything  _ wro-ohhn... _ “ Words dissolved into nothingness, mouth falling open as his chest rose and fell with each hot breath that rushed free. Her tongue was back, licking him up like an ice cream cone. 

Dark lashes fell, cool breath dancing along heated flesh. Every few seconds Loki changed her angle, licking up, curling her tongue, tracing his hole before giving it a teasing prod. She repeated this over and over, and Tony was slowly coming undone, pearly drops of pre-come oozing into the floor below to add to the small puddle that was there. He was talking to himself, mumbling soft words of encouragement that the Jotunn happily accepted.

If Loki kept up this teasing, sure enough, he’d be spilling his seed in a matter of minutes.

But that would just end up ruining their little game, wouldn’t it? Circling the base of his shaft, he held firm. With a furrow of his brow, Tony let out a grunt and glanced over his shoulder. “ Nurse,  _ Nurse? _ “ He questioned with a gasp and a wiggle of his hips. Loki pulled away with a lick of her lips, eyeing him questionably. “ I think I’m ready to pay for my visit. I-If you don’t mind? “

A coy smile found itself tugging at her lips, a soft chuckle fluttering free. “ I don’t mind at all, my dear. “ Another squeeze was given to Tony’s ass as she rose, a hand drawing back to give it a firm slap. “ And how would you like to pay, Mr. Stark? Direct deposit? Or up _ front.  _ “

Turning around, Tony’s eyes fell to her chest, lips parting as a blush bloomed along his cheeks, words escaping in a rush. “ Up front. Definitely up front. “ He’d been eyeing the Trickster’s chest his whole visit. How could he not want to get a good look at them up close and personal? Taking a step back he plopped onto the edge of the short table, thighs parting wide as Loki stepped between them.

Leaning close she let out a content hum, a single kiss stolen from his lips before she was leaning away. With a blink downward she brought her hands to pop several buttons on her shirt, the fabric straining against her bust. Tony thought Loki was gorgeous in all shapes and forms, but still, he’d certainly take the time to admire her gorgeous assets when presented with them. Reaching for himself, he quickly found his hand batted away. “ Nurse? “

Taking her hands she placed them on either side of her bust and leaned in, her shirt falling open to allow Tony’s cock to nestle up against the bottom of her breasts. Sliding down, she watched his expression go from mild confusion to filled with bliss. His shaft filled the valley of her chest perfectly, the tip peeking past just enough that, if she wanted, she could flick her tongue against it. Smirking, the Jotunn sank low and did just that.

Hips bucked upward, a hand quickly snaking down to run through the length of Loki’s hair before taking hold. Lashes fell half mast over dark eyes, the corner of his lips twitching upward. “ We should play this little game again sometime. Maybe with you dressed as a sexy Secretary? “ Now that would be a sight, plus it’d be even sexier if someone walked in while the God- or Goddess, was bent over his desk upstairs. It would be a fun little game, but now wasn’t the time to get distracted.

Loki continued to move, pressing and massaging her chest around his length, pausing every now and then to lick away the glistening bead that formed along the tip. This position was a tad awkward, however, if she kept moving back and forth like this, surely her spine would pay for it in the morning. “ Mr. Stark? Do you mind taking the lead? “ She questioned, peering up at him with a flutter of lashes and an innocent smile.

“  _ Wh..? _ Oh, oh! Yeah, sure, babe. Whatever you want~ “ Grinning cheekily he let go of Loki’s hair and took hold of her shoulder instead. She was leaning up against him, her breasts rubbing up against his lower abdomen once he began to move his hips. The friction was great, and the cool yet smooth caress of his lover’s skin made it absolutely  _ divine.  _ Not only that but whenever Loki would lean down to let the tip bump against her tongue, Tony would get a particularly hard thrust to greet it.

Saliva and pre-come created a slick mess along the valley of Loki’s breasts, hands pressed firmly on either side to keep those pert globes together. Tony’s thrusts started to become erratic, grunts and huffs filling the air as he chased a much sought after end. “ Mmn, I’m close, baby. You don’t mind me ruining that pretty outfit of yours, do you? “ He questioned cheekily as he ran his eyes over the lovely sight in front of him.

With a huff of amusement, the Goddess smirked, a low moan leaving her lips as she held out her tongue and allowed her companion to grind up against it. Curling the tip to give it a quick lash, she licked her lips. “ You’re a wealthy man, Mr. Stark. I’m sure you can afford to buy me another one. “ Tony could buy her all the lovely little outfits Loki wanted, as long as it made her happy. 

Male, female, anything and everything in between, it didn’t matter what form they took, Tony would always love Loki for simply being Loki.

“ A-ah, anything you want, sugar. Just na- _ ahh _ .. “ A shudder crept down his spine, his cock twitching. “  _ Fuck, _ Loki. Always so good to me. So good. “ Closing his eyes Tony let his head fall back, a low moan pouring free as his release finally came. With shallow thrusts he rocked his hips, cum bubbling forth from the tip of his shaft. It painted Loki’s neck and chin, splattering her cleavage before pooling between her breasts.

Loki lowered her head and unfurled her tongue, using Tony’s cock to push some of his seed up and into her mouth. Her lover gave a weak moan but pushed into it, his softening cock eventually sliding free. Dipping a finger into it, she brought it to her mouth and licked it clean. “ Mmm, such a generous payment as always, thank you for your contribution. “

Tony laugh and leaned back onto his elbows, panting softly as he watched his Goddesses every move. “ Hah! You keep that up and I’ll be ready again in ten minutes. “ He teased, lifting a hand to push through his hair, ruffling it to make it even messier. “ How many of those outfits do you own, anyway? I don’t remember being notified about any purchases recently. “

Blinking up she raised a brow in question. “ As many as we could ever need. Like I said earlier, I did my research. “ Stepping closer Loki set her hands on either side of his hips, leaning in until their lips almost brushed. “ Now what was that you said earlier about taking me out to coffee? “

“ FRIDAY, clear my schedule for this evening. I’ve got a date. “

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Please don't hate me for writing a M/F relationship between these two. :((  
> It is CANON that Loki is Genderfluid and happily identifies as whatever gender they've currently chosen to take.  
> I like to think Tony is bisexual and would happily accept his partner in any form they decide to take.
> 
> PPS: I enjoyed writing this fic, it was a refreshing change of pace. I had a lot of fun. :)  
> (still dealing with that stomach bug though, ergh. x_x )
> 
> Also, again, I am my own beta, sorry for any mistakes. <3


End file.
